


Farmboy

by Theeniebean



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [1]
Category: Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theeniebean/pseuds/Theeniebean
Summary: Sam says the words first, though Gene doesn't understand.





	Farmboy

**Author's Note:**

> I received a prompt from the wonderful Dana! This was not what I originally thought of, but then I couldn't not do it.

The first time Sam had muttered the words under his breath, Gene had dismissed them as sarcasm. Who would say such a thing in this day and age? It didn't even make any sense - mind you, Sam Tyler rarely did, so he paid it no mind. He watched those tight trousers saunter out of the office and promptly forgot about the whole thing.

The second time, they'd been stumbling over each other, talking complete bollocks. Sam clung to him, hands gripping at his shoulders, breath hot against Gene's ear - he felt each word as the electricty of Sam's voice shot through him, but he was too many sheets to the wind to understand what on earth the man was driving at. 

The look in his eyes was always the same, though, whenever he uttered the words. The situation could vary, but the look - those eyes - that was always for him, and him alone. Sam's gaze dug deep into the pit of his stomach, jolting his very core.

Countless years later, when Gene had long since decided that it was some sort of in-joke between them that he hadn't quite been clued into, Sam ushered him to the cinema - he'd insisted, he'd paid, he'd bought the snacks. Hand atop his own in the darkness of the theater, the only time they'd allowed themselves to touch so intimately in public, Gene was amazed to discover that, when Sam was saying, "As you wish." what he'd meant was, "I love you."


End file.
